DanganStuck
by floramariaclark
Summary: An AU where the beta Trolls(now human) and Kids are invited to a mysterious school where they are trapped and told to kill to live.
1. Chapter 1

Fixing his hair, Eridan stood in front of the mirror smiling and spraying product around his perfectly shaped hair. He heard an odd noise behind him –a growl almost- but he dismissed it as Equius or Nepeta messing around again, they always seemed to make the most noise. It gradually got louder; the growling hum eventually became all he could hear in the silence of the room.

His heart sped up as it escalated and echoed within the tiled room yet he could not hear the frantic pounding over the snarls of the source. Climbing into the bath tub, he closed the curtain and prayed that the person would not pass by to him, that they would not find them, and that they would not harm his beautiful face. So many had yet to die, so many lives had already been lost, someone as fabulous as him could not die next. Yet the person did not mind his prayers as the buzzing grew and the metal spokes ripped open the room door.

With eyes closed and mouth twisting in one last prayer, the bath room door swung open and the rotating chainsaw blade dug into his ribs. Slowly, his insides were ripped apart as the pain blossomed in his chest. The person then left as swiftly as they arrived, leaving a broken doll of a man choking on his blood. He wouldn't get out alive. In his dying moments he remembered how and why he came to the accursed place.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to the most tolerant ass i have ever met. Thank god he aint reading this right now. But this is for Darren Wilson, the person who has been there for me for a long time and the person i am glad to call my buoyfrond

* * *

He sat on his bed removing the extravagant clothing he had to wear for the photo shoot and lay back only wearing his underwear. Gazing at the ceiling, he smirked. It was a busy day but he loved it, he loved his job and he loved his work mates. After all, he was a rising star in the world of fashion design and modelling. He glanced around his plain room and instantly, his eyes were drawn to the white envelope on the table. So out of place though it was, it almost fitted in with the room as if it had been there forever. Yet to his expert eyes, it was painfully blatantly new in his room, his near expert eyes could spot a difference or imperfection from a mile away.

He raised himself and pulled on his usual attire –his usual black tee and stripped trousers- before picking up the letter delicately as if he were lifting a kitten from its cradle. The letter opener was put into action as he saw his full name, 'Eridan Cronus Ampora' in delicate font on the front. Slowly, he pulled the letter out and almost cried when he saw the Peak Academy logo. He had gotten into The Academy of Hope!

It read that he had gotten in due to his high skill in fashion design and modelling. The very things he loved.

A few days later, he stood outside the wrought iron fences looking up at the large white building that was to become his new home. The place seemed odd but he shook off the unnerving feeling of impending doom.

Another car drove up. A door opened and slammed shut in a clutter of bags and a girl was left in the dust. Eridan had to physically keep his mouth closed so great was her beauty. She smiled at him and he walked over, legs shaking slightly in awe of her. His own luggage lay forgotten at the gates.

"Hey", he stammered awkwardly as a slight smile surfaced upon his stumbling face.

"Hello", she replied and her smile left his seeming almost melancholous as her own lit up every pore of her skin. Her genuine happiness and friendliness showed through her gorgeous aquatic blue eyes.

His gaze flickered to his feet and back repetitively before settling upon a loose strand of her auburn hair, "I'm Eridan", he finally introduced himself, "Eridan Ampora", he smiled and placed his hand out to shake.

She took it gently and shook it with the care and compassion of a kitten, "Nice to meet you Eridan, I'm Feferi Peixes", she tilted her head, "Do I know you from somewhere?", her eyes searched his face for a sign that she did recognise him accurately. Her eyes eventually lit up in instantaneous realisation, "Your that kid who left my school early to start a highly established fashion career aren't you?!"

He nodded, "And you're the odd swimmer girl who always won first in class for PE", he smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you again after all these years"

To his surprise, she pulled him into a warm hug and smiled into his shoulder. Despite his height advantage, Feferi was the better hugger due to her muscular and cuddle factor which won her the metaphorical crown and sparked a little of an old feeling within Eridan's heart. As she pulled away, he felt the urge to pull her closer and keep her there, guarding her against the pains of life but he decided not to cause that would be creepy; even in his books. Instead he pulled away slowly too and smiled almost sadly, "Are we going in then?". She nodded and he noticed the faint blush which had appeared upon her normally pale face.

She bent over and he watched her built arms ripple as she picked up several bags which, in total, appeared almost as heavy as her. He silently offered help but she dismissed it kindly. The gates swung open as they approached them and in slow silence, they entered their new lives.

They entered a large fairly busy room and as they –and their bags- cleared the thresh-hold, the doors slammed shut and locked loudly. Eridan gulped and tried to stay visibly ok. Feferi however, did not flinch yet strings of worry had already started to thread their way across her delicate silky smooth features. He moved closer to her in an attempt to comfort her and she laced her hand into his, hugging closer for the supporting warmth he offered. They faced 9 other people all of which looked at them. Some traced across them slowly with their severe stares as they sized them up; others smiled and welcomed them with their supporting sparkling eyes; two people did not seem to be able to see them accurately and therefore lazily judged their silence whereas another seemed unable to see past the smoke of his joint. Feferi shrunk back a little but Eridan gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and led her to an unoccupied couch. They dumped their luggage at the side and sat silently, the trip had been long and tiring for the both of them yet in the end, it had been worth it.

A smaller girl with kitty ears sat next to a large sweaty man, she tilted her head, "Hello everyone, I'm Nepeta and this is Equius, my bestest furrend in the entire world", she purred, the cat puns were almost as unavoidable as her cute factor. Her friend however just sat silently sweating while rubbing a towel up and down him. The stoned dude simply smiled oddly and muttered in a garbled tone, "That girl is…Miracles….I'm Gamzee Makara'', he took another puff of the noxious gas and relaxed further into the seat. The seemingly visually impaired dude spoke next as he pushed up his duo-coloured glasses (One lens blue, the other, red), "The nameth Thollux, Thollux Captor", his lisp made him mess up his speech but they got enough of the garb to understand that his name was Sollux.

A dude in a wheelchair wheeled himself into view and giggled before standing up, "Sup guys, I'm Tavros Nitram. Don't mess with me assholes". Eridan looked at him oddly as the kid was in a bloody wheelchair yet he could still walk. A girl swept in and gave him a viable answer. She pushed Tavros to the ground with a single remark to justify herself, "Get out my way dumbass", she launched herself onto the spare couch and lounged across, "Well, bitches, I'm Vriska Serket and I don't want to deal with any of your shit", she then lay her head down and closed her eyes as if she were to sleep. Yet, as Tavros stood up, her lashed across and kicked him back down with her eyes closed.

Eridan wanted to meet and get to know everyone but an orderly prim voice came over the megaphone and ordered them to go to the auditorium. Grumbling, all 15 of them left. Some in pairs, some alone, some in groups. Eridan and Feferi trailed slowly behind hand in hand as they walked blindly into uncertainty yet again.


End file.
